


Happy Birthday, Danno!

by Kerkerian



Series: Birthday surprises [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (Steve's a sentimental marshmallow at times), Banter, Danny's birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, Surprises, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkerian/pseuds/Kerkerian
Summary: Steve isn't good at writing cards either. Fortunately, he's got something else on hand.





	Happy Birthday, Danno!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Five-0.
> 
> This is a sequel to my story 'Walk Before We Run'. You don't necessarily need to have read that first though.  
> Contains spoilers for the first season.

 

Danny smiles even before he opens his eyes, because Steve is tenderly nuzzling his neck just below his ear and there are worse ways to be woken up.

“Happy Birthday, Danno,” Steve whispers, his breath ghosting over Danny's skin, before he kisses him. Danny hums his thanks into the kiss, smile widening, and blinks.

“Morning, Gorgeous...” Steve's voice is still low and exactly the right kind of husky to give Danny the goosebumps. He nuzzles Danny's nose with his own: “So how are you feeling, now that you're 30?”

Danny chuckles, his eyes bright with affection: “42, Babe, you can say it! I don't feel old. Yet.”

“That's a relief,” Steve replies teasingly, leaning in for another kiss: “Many happy returns, Danno,” he then says softly. “I love you.”

Danny, who knows how sentimental Steve can get, wraps his arms around his partner: “You big goof,” he mutters tenderly. “Love you too...”

 

Later, once they've showered and gotten dressed, Steve goes downstairs to let Eddie out and do some mysterious things; Danny had to promise him to wait. So he makes up the bed and has just sat down on it when his phone rings: it's Grace.

“Happy Birthday, Danno,” she says, and he can hear her smile.

“Thank you, Monkey! Aren't you in school?”

“Yeah. I've snuck my phone into the restroom.” She giggles. Danny's equally touched and proud that his daughter so obviously has her priorities straight: “If I weren't such a super cool dad, I'd have to admonish you,” he says. “As it is, you're lucky!”

“I know I am,” she says with evident warmth in her voice, and Danny once more realizes how much he misses her when she's not around. She's been different lately and it's not always easy to live with a teenager, but still. And it's all the more reason to appreciate this call. Especially since his birthday's on a Thursday this year; he'll only pick up his kids after school tomorrow.

“I love you, Monkey,” he says.

“Love you too, Danno,” she says. “See you tomorrow!”

Danny's still pondering his awesome daughter when Steve calls for him.

It smells of coffee and Steve is standing next to the table in the dining area with a broad, goofy smile on his face and begins to sing “Happy Birthday” as Danny comes in. Eddie immediately throws himself at him, so he takes a moment to cuddle the dog before he can turn his attention to Steve's surprise: there's a cake, complete with as many candles as he could fit, evidently, surrounded by a number of presents. Steve has even used a table cloth, and there are flowers as well.

Danny blinks: “Did you do all this?”

Steve looks proud: “Yeah. Eddie made the cake though.”

“He did? Aw, he's so clever.”

Eddie cocks his head as they're talking about him: “See, he understands every word,” Danny says.

Steve scratches his head: “Yeah... he may have burned it a tiny bit though. I hope it's still edible.”

Danny grins: “It's the thought that counts.”

He actually is very touched that Steve made the effort: “This is amazing, Babe. Thank you.”

 

After he's blown out the candles (“Better not count them”, Steve said), he unwraps the presents.

Steve obviously has put a lot of thought into what to get him, but he seems strangely jittery. By the time Danny reaches for the last one, he actually shifts his weight from one foot to the other a few times. It's a rectangular cardboard box; in it, Danny finds a thick envelope. On top of it, there's a card with a pineapple on the front. When Danny looks at Steve with a raised eyebrow at that, he only grins.

 _Happy Birthday, Danno_ , the card reads. _For my birthday card you made a list, and it turned things around for us, for which I'll forever be grateful. I'm not good at writing cards but I love you, and this here is my list for you (in lieu of all the things I'd have wanted to write on the card). Sort of. You'll understand when you read it. xxx Steve_

Danny's eyes are bright as he looks up at Steve, who is positively fidgeting now: “You don't have to read it now, obviously...” His voice trails off.

Danny puts the box on the table and moves closer to Steve so he can hug him: “Thank you,” he repeats, regarding Steve with a soft expression: “You didn't _have_ to write a card, of course."

"I know. But I wanted to."

"Okay, well... I'm glad you did. I didn't think it was bad at all, though.”

When Steve smiles, Danny detects a hint of relief in his gaze. “You big goof,” he says once more in a low, affectionate voice, kissing Steve: “Now how about some cake?”

 

The cake is surprisingly good and only a little burned. They take the rest of it to HQ, where Jerry, Lou, Junior and Tani also sing for Danny, and Tani's brought a lei for him which she insists he wear.

That night, Steve and Danny are having dinner at Danny's favourite Italian restaurant, just the two of them; they are going to have a barbecue with their ohana and the children at Steve's house on Saturday.

All day, people have been calling, and it's been a really nice birthday altogether, but Danny's thoughts keep straying back to Steve's gift.

He assumes that it will take more than ten minutes to read it, so he puts it into his nightstand.

 

Early on the following morning when Steve has gone for his swim and subsequent run, Danny therefore opens the envelope.

It contains a plain black notebook which has a post-it on it: _Danno_ , it says, _after what happened with Freddie, I was advised to keep a journal because it was supposed to help me dealing with things. After a while, I liked writing stuff down. This one is the journal I started shortly after returning to Hawaii. I kept it up for a short while (rather infrequently, I admit) and then forgot about it. Well, Wo Fat happened._

_However, I read through it again recently and realized that this actually is my list about you, Danno. Kind of. So here it is._

 

 

_September 30, 2010_

 

 _Moved back into the house now that the crime scene cleaner has been in, though I can still see the blood whenever I close my eyes. It's bad enough that I keep hearing my dad's last moments, but coming back to the house was worse than I thought. Decided against selling the place nevertheless, at least for now. It's_ _strange being here on my own though, I keep expecting to see Dad in the next room. Still no word from Mary._

_The coast guard continues to look for Hesse's body, but Danny tells me not to worry about it._

_It's only been ten days but it feels like an eternity because so much has happened in the meantime. I find that I like my new assignment, despite the circumstances. My team's off to a good start so far, I'm glad that I ran into Chin Ho Kelly. Kono's very promising too, girl's got bite. And then there's Danno. Detective Danny Williams. It was the right decision to recruit him; for all his hotheaded bluster and constant complaining about Hawaii, he seems to know what he's doing. Great car, too._

The following was written with a different pen, probably added later:

_I've got to say this for him: he's putting up with a lot. He's living in a squalid little hole of an apartment where he sleeps on a bed-sofa in the living room so that his daughter, whom he only has every other weekend, can have the spare room. Danny doesn't even own a decent coffee machine, in fact his car seems his only luxury, but Grace's room is perfect. And he's moved here for her. Only a very decent person would do something like that._

_And there's something else- he didn't back off when he heard that I was the victim's son, which is good. People who can't look you in the eye are useless._

_So I think I've made the right choice. Though my jaw probably disagrees._

 

 

_October 23, 2010_

 

_Mary. I thought I'd be angrier at her, for not coming to Dad's funeral. It was actually good to see her though, despite the somewhat unfortunate outset; I may not have realized how much I missed her. Well, the idea of her. She's a stranger nowadays, but somehow, it didn't matter. As soon as she was here, it all fell back into place. I remembered how she made me laugh as a little kid and how she scrunches up her nose when she finds things weird. Such as Danny's tie. He must be getting tired of people commenting on it, yet he keeps wearing it because he thinks it's the proper thing to do. I'm not gonna tell him so but I like how he sticks to it, just shows that he can hold his own._

_He's walking with a stick these days, blaming me for an old knee injury acting up even though we both know it's not my fault._

 

 

_November 10, 2010_

 

_Hate funerals. But this was one was important to Danny, so we all went, seemed the right thing to do. Every day, I'm learning something new about the guy, most importantly: he's a loyal partner. Without him, Meka Hanamoa's reputation would have been ruined. Glad he's got my back now, despite his perpetual grousing about how I'm doing things. Or that I'm responsible for his bad knee or how pineapple on pizza is an 'abomination'._

_So we bicker a lot, especially in the car, but admittedly, it's way too much fun not to rile him up once in a while. Just gotta call him Danno and off he goes. Kinda cute.  
_

 

 

_November 26, 2010_

 

_Danny definitely was jealous of Nick Taylor, no matter what he says. Which is lovely, somehow. Reassuring, too, considering how we started._

_I still can't believe I didn't realize that Nick had switched sides. Either Danny actually does have better instincts than me or I was blind, plain and simple._

_Danny and Nick are very different, but even so I can't imagine that Danny'd do something like that. He's too straightforward, and he'd probably not be able to look Gracie in the eyes ever again, so the bar is quite high._

 

 

_November 29, 2010_

 

_So, Rachel. Huh. She's very pretty and charming but seems too posh for Danny. Or maybe that's only what it looked like in the context of the big house etc._

_Made me realize just how hard it must be for Danny because he simply can't compete with that. Not that he'd need to, in my opinion- the few times I've met Gracie made it clear that they dote on one another, and if anyone asked me, I'd say that he's an amazing dad, which money can't buy. The minute he sees her, his expression- his whole being lights up. He's patient and gentle with her, very different from the flailing volcano I sometimes have to deal with._

_Freddie'd say Gracie is Danny's kryptonite._

 

 

_December 12, 2010_

 

_Danny's been quiet recently. He flips every time I dare ask what's wrong, but I think it's because of Christmas; he obviously misses his family and, from what I gather from his grumblings, the cold weather and 'proper trees'. I know what he's talking about; Christmas isn't what it used to be, after all. Since Dad's gone and Mary's not going to be here either, I could do with a proper tree and some snow, just as it looks in all those pictures of a perfect Yuletide._

_When I asked Danny why he didn't go and visit his folks in Jersey however, he surprised me by not going ballistic- he just muttered something about Grace and already having ordered stuff on the internet and changed the subject. I guess there isn't much I can do except be there for him. So I dropped by most evenings or invited him over to my place. We'll get through the misery that Christmas has become together. Really miss my Dad._

 

 

_December 31, 2010  
_

 

_Another year I don't want to repeat. But at least Hesse's in custody now. Every night, I fall asleep coming up with different ways to kill him, slowly and with him writhing in agony. I wish I could. But Danny's right in saying that it's better if he's alive, knowing he'll rot in prison for the rest of his miserable life. That I did the right thing._

_The money's bugging us, of course, but there's no way to remedy that, we'll have to sweat it out. We'd do it again if we had to, even though Chin still feels guilty. Danny keeps trying to talk him out of it, and Chin endures it with indulgent patience every time. I know he appreciates it, but considering his history at HPD, he still worries, no matter what Danny says. Funnily enough, it's usually Danny who worries and one of us trying to talk him out of it. Or just mocking him, depending on the situation._

_Kono is quiet when it comes to these matters, trying not to show that she's concerned about her cousin. She seizes every chance to lighten the mood though, and all in all, we're doing okay. Goes to show how close our ohana has become though, just as it was on Christmas- everyone helped Danny to get ready for Gracie. If Kamekona carries on like this, he'll wear an honorary badge before long._

_Christmas was surprisingly okay, though I kept thinking back to last year. Dad and I talked on the phone and we actually laughed a lot, reminiscing the year that the cat nearly toppled the tree. Strangely enough, it was the first and only time we actually did this, and I can still hear his laughter in my head._

 

_On Christmas Day, Danny came over after dropping Gracie off at Rachel's. He was being quiet again but when he saw my surprise- homemade turkey dinner after Aunt Deb's recipe and what I hope counted for a 'proper tree'- he lightened up considerably. It was a lot of work, but it gave me something to do, and I actually like cooking._

_Later, we got pissed on some seriously awesome scotch whisky I had treated myself to and at one point passed out on the couch. There may have been some inadvertent cuddling. I gotta admit to myself that there are worse ways to wake up, apart from the massive hangover, though this opens a whole new can of worms I wasn't prepared for._

 

_So much worse. In fact, in hindsight it was the best sleep I've had in weeks, and I don't think it's solely because of the whisky._

_Danno. Huh._

 

 

This is where the journal ends. Danny blinks and slowly rifles through the pages once more before he closes the book with a soft smile, amazed that it seems such a long time ago. It's strange to read this recollection of Five-0's early days, about Chin and Kono who aren't around any longer (and Danny just misses them a bit more than usual right now), especially in the light of everything that was yet about to happen.

Above all, it's very touching though, and Danny realizes quite what a gift it is, Steve opening himself up to him like this by revealing something so deeply private and personal. A lot of what he wrote only confirmed what Danny had been assuming anyway, but it was still different to see it written down in his hand.

Danny thinks back to that first Christmas with Steve and can't but grin; the hangover was formidable indeed, but Steve's chest made for a rather nice pillow. And they both pretended that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Goofs.

Still grinning, he gets up and goes downstairs to make some coffee.

 

When Steve comes back from his run, Danny wordlessly pulls him close and wraps his arms around him; he's still only wearing his boxers and an old t-shirt, and it doesn't matter if he gets wet.

“I stink,” Steve warns him, at which Danny just smiles at him with the corners of his mouth: “Don't care.”

He tips his head back for a kiss and they linger for a bit afterwards, lips on lips, Danny's nose nuzzling Steve's until the latter's curiosity gets the better of him: “Everything okay?”

“I read your sort of-list.”

“Oh.” Immediately, Steve blushes and tenses a bit, evidently unsure whether he should prepare to flee.

But Danny's expression softens as he looks at his partner now: “Thank you,” he says in a low voice, the smile still there. “This was easiest the best thing you've ever given me.”

There's actual relief in Steve's eyes: “So it wasn't... weird to read it?”

“We'll have to talk about the flailing volcano at one point,” Danny teases him, “but apart from that- no, it wasn't weird, on the contrary. It was like hearing your voice. And what you wrote- it was lovely.” He cups Steve's cheek with one hand: “ _You_ 're lovely.”

Steve exhales as though he'd held his breath for a long time, returning Danny's smile: “Hey, Danno?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna come shower with me?”

 

Later, as they are lying in bed naked, entangled with one another and fully utilizing the last few minutes before they have got to get ready for work, Danny takes Steve's hand and presses a kiss into the palm: “We've come quite a long way, haven't we?”

Steve considers this: “Yeah,” he then says, looking at Danny fondly. “We have. And I'm glad we did.”

“Me too.” Danny sighs as Steve's fingers card through his damp hair: “I'm sorta glad we didn't know about all the shit that was gonna happen. Back then, I mean, when we started.”

Humming in agreement, Steve gently pulls Danny on top of him: “I couldn't have done it without you,” he says softly, his eyes roaming over his partner's face. “Even before we got together- you were always there for me, as backup or to ground me or to provide a shoulder to cry on. If it hadn't been for you, I'd probably have given it all up at one point. You're the best partner I could have wished for.” If it weren't for Danny, he'd probably have been killed by Wo Fat in North Korea, but he doesn't say it out loud.

Danny shakes his head minutely: “Stop it, I'll start bawling any minute now.” His eyes are actually swimming a little.

Tenderly, Steve caresses his cheek: “Sorry, Danno. Can't help it.”

Danny clears his throat a few times: “I hope you're aware how difficult it'll be to top this by the time my next birthday rolls around, do you?”

Steve just smiles; a few ideas come to mind. “I'll think of something,” he promises, pulling his partner even closer for another kiss. “Love you, Danno.”

"Even though I'm a blustering hothead sometimes?"

"E _specially_ when you are. Ow! Stop biting!"

"Oh, come on. I bet it's kinda cute."

Steve tries not to laugh: "You gonna quote back phrases from the journal to me for the rest of our lives?"

"I might." He grins broadly.

Rolling his eyes, Steve can't but grin as well: "Ah well, at least you _are_ cute."

Danny sounds smug at that:"Told you."

Unexpectedly, Steve rolls them around so that he's lying on top of his partner: "You did," he says and kisses Danny deeply.

 

"In conclusion," Danny says in the car, twenty minutes later as they are headed for Iolani Palace, "we're both not too bad at writing cards."

Steve cocks his head: "Yes, we are, that's why we both needed to put so much thought into it."

Danny considers this: "Hm. Okay, so how about we'll never write cards for one another again?"

"Never?"

"Well- maybe not _never_. But if we do, it's okay to write _Love, Danny xxx_ or something?"

Steve glances at him: "Dann _o_."

"Fine, Dann _o_. See how I'm not exploding at that, by the way?"

Steve rolls his eyes once more: "Yes, it'd be okay. But there'll still be presents, right? And a cake?"

"Of course there'll be presents and a cake! What schmuck doesn't have presents and a cake?"

"Just making sure."

"Yeah well, stupid question. Only the card will be optional, okay?"

Now it's Steve who is grinning broadly as he answers: "Deal."

 

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not a Native Speaker, therefore I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
